


adventure time™

by bloopee



Category: Block B, DEAN (Korean Musician)
Genre: Crack, Drunken Shenanigans, Humor, M/M, fluff?, hyuk is very in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopee/pseuds/bloopee
Summary: hyuk wants to be reminded why he's dating hyoseob at 5 in the morning.at 4 in the morning, the bottle in hyoseob's grip is begging him to ask, if hyuk is still his after his duet with hyukwoo.the bottle in hyoseob's grip isn't a metaphor for jiho, but it might as well be.





	adventure time™

**Author's Note:**

> for those who don't know, hyukwoo is loco's name! he gets mentioned here, so i thought i'd clear it up beforehand!

It's shying 4AM once Hyuk's phone rings with X.Q's 'Long Time' and lights up his entire room with the caller's ID picture.

 

He recognizes it's Hyuseob calling, with the way the room lights up in red, so he forces his eyes open with the possibility that his boyfriend is in need of asistance.

 

Another part of him, the one hidden deeper within his head instead of heart, is telling him that Hyoseob's once again drunk calling him.

 

An even deeper part within him is screaming, that it's all Jiho's fault.

 

Because Jiho is always present even if he's overseas. Everything is always Jiho's fault.

 

Nevertheless, Hyuk's heart wins, so he reaches down to pick up his phone and answer it.

 

He's met with a bright and restless: "Hyuk!"

 

"What is it?" Hyuk asks, his voice hoarse and not ready for an early, way early morning offense of a call.

 

"Are you cheating on me with Hyukwoo?" Is the question that's been decided to ask, so Hyuk doesn't shy away from the only answer he can muster up to answer it with at this hour.

 

"Yup." He says, cuts the call, and the last thing left for him of Hyoseob's existance is only a snigger in the background, which is definitely not Hyoseob's, and the last thing Hyuk hears after a stunned silence.

 

Hyuk turns off his phone completely and goes back to sleep, not taking time to wonder on why Hyoseob would even think about Hyuk's relationship with Loco. In the meantime, Hyuk's sure he can probably push in another two hours of sleep in the next fourty minutes.

 

Though, half an hour later of Hyuk fiddling with his phone, the bell to his door rings.

 

Hyuk wishes he would have to think about who it is at such an early (late? it's nearing 5AM) hour, but he doesn't.

 

And he doesn't plan on going to open the door.

 

He's got MV shooting starting at 7AM and the session's probably taking the best of his day. He didn't talk about it much with his manager, just that he wholeheartedly trusts Hyuk to be on set by 7AM by his own efforts.

 

Hyuk doesn't want to disappoint him again. This man is the best thing to have ever happened to Hyuk. He's already disappointed him too many times. Hyuk appreciates the man too much to hurt him again like he did last time.

 

It wasn't Hyuk's fault he got lost on his way. Though, admitedly, he did get lost in a really tasty Big Mac, which could've been avoided if Hyuk had even an ounce of self control and decency.

 

He fully blames Hyoseob and their relationship for the personality change.

 

To this day Hyuk still wonders, what made that single Big Mac so good. He still never dreams about it sometimes.

 

He should treat his manager to some food as an apology in the future.

 

He jots it down in his mental to-do note stuck on his mental fridge by a cute penguin magnet.

 

With a dead expression on Hyuk's face and a sharp kick against his apartment door, Hyuk decides that his manager definitely outranks Hyoseob.

 

Not wanting any grumpy neighbours ruining his already ruined day any further, Hyuk forces himself to stand up and put on a pair of sweatpants, to match the white shirt he slept in, neatly placed on the chair before his desk with a laptop.

 

Where he doesn't play games.

 

Because he is a grown man.

 

And because Hyoseob doesn't bother him at all to play those childish games.

 

His naked feet pad against the hardwood floor and he stops before the front door to contemplate if it's really worth it to let Hyoseob in.

 

But then a smack against the door makes him audibly sigh and groan.

 

He hears Hyoseob hiss and curse, because hitting a metal door with your palm hurts, apparently. He expects that. Hyoseob is an idiot.

 

What he doesn't expect is a cackle following that curse, which is Jiho's stupid fucking cackle.

 

Hyuk visibly shivers in his spot where he's stood for a good minute. He takes a deep breath in and pushes the door open with an automatic beep.

 

Hyoseob looks up from his red palm. His eyes light up with happiness when they see Hyuk standing there, all messy and cute and just woken up.

 

"Oh, Hyuk, baby!" He shouts, going in for a hug Hyuk recieves with a reluctant heart.

 

He finds Jiho standing off on the side. They both nod at each other while Hyoseob nuzzles into Hyuk's neck. Hyuk nods one more time than Jiho does. To assert dominance.

 

"That's enough, buddy." Hyuk lightly taps against Hyoseob's shoulder with his palm.

 

"Give me a kiss." Hyoseob asks leaning for Hyuk's lips. Hyuk slaps Hyoseob's back with all the energy he can muster up at 5AM.

 

"I said fuck off." He says. Jiho's suddenly straight as a pole, watching the pair with wide eyes and his lips forming an O. He is slightly scared of Hyuk.

 

Admitedly, he did not think it was a good idea to visit a friend at 5AM.

 

He thought it was a funny idea. Not a good one. There is a distinct difference. Though at the time, Jiho supposes, there wasn't much of a worry.

 

Hyoseob does as he's told. He fucks off straight into Hyuk's apartment, Hyuk graciously invites him to, and further fucks off in the direction of the bathroom, kicking his shoes off on the way.

 

"You're back." Hyuk looks at Jiho. He walks into the apartment, Jiho following behind and closing the door after himself, kicking off his fancy black sneakers. "From...Wherever."

 

Hyuk likes Jiho. He likes Jiho a lot. Jiho's funny and once every blue moon he treats Hyuk to some food from a weird restaurant he's accidentally found.

 

But this time he took out his boyfriend and got him drunk before even telling Hyuk he's back in the country, much less in the area.

 

He was also, probably, the little idea factory behind Hyoseob's decisions to call Hyuk and show up at his doorstep. And putting the idea in his head that Hyuk had apparently hooked up with Hyukwoo. Though he's still not sure if Jiho's drunk or not.

 

He thinks he could probably forgive sober Jiho. Sober Jiho is a little reasonable, though a shit storm instigator. Drunk Jiho is drunk and that means two of Hyuk's best friends got drunk without him. He could never forgive that.

 

"I was expecting something more enthusiastic." Jiho smiles michieviously at Hyuk, plopping down onto Hyuk's leather couch.

 

"Me too, Jiho. Recently you just seem to suck out all my happiness right out of me." Hyuk answers, crossing his arms over his chest, looking at Jiho as if waiting for an apology.

 

"Today was the first time we met in a month." Jiho points out. He stares back at Hyuk, confused.

 

"Exactly. Try again next time. Actually. Don't. I don't want you here." Hyuk says. Jiho's not sure how to react, so he shrugs. "Are you drunk?" Hyuk asks to help himself.

 

"I..." Jiho starts. "I feel like it's a little dangerous for me to answer that question right now." Jiho answers, too smart for his own good.

 

And also for Hyuk's good.

 

"Whatever." Hyuk shrugs it off. At the same time Hyoseob comes back trudging into the room.

 

"Yo!" He calls out, loud enough to wake up half of the neighborhood. Hyuk sees no merit in trying to shush him down. "What the fuck do you do for your bathroom to smell so fucking great?"

 

"Tears of all of those, who defy me." Hyuk rolls his eyes, passing Hyoseob and going for the bathroom to start his skin care routine. Passing by him, Hyoseob tries to get a whiff of Hyuk's otherwordly scent of sweat.

 

Hyuk shakes him off. He's got an hour before he has to roll out for the shoot. It's an hour drive out of the city. He hasn't got time to get distracted by his super sexy boyfriend, who smells like Jiho's cologne and an inn hidden somewhere undergound. 

 

He looks really damn good with his cute navy jacket and ripped jeans. His hair looks like it'll need three days to untangle. Looking down, Hyuk notices his socks are also different colors.

 

God, Hyuk wants to ravish this boy so bad. 

 

He's so fucking perfect, Hyuk is almost jealous.

 

Or, he'd be jealous, if Hyoseob weren't his already.

 

Hyuk's shower is mostly peaceful, take for two times when Hyoseob tries to get into the room.

 

First time he gets kicked out by Hyuk and very easily leaves. Second time, Jiho has to physically pull him out of the room, kicking and screaming.

 

Hyuk's not too sure, but he thinks Hyoseob might've cried for a few minutes after the second time.

 

He's still not especially sure about why he didn't just turn the lock on the door before slidding into the shower.

 

 

 

Half an hour later Hyuk steps out of his bathroom, smelling even better and looking so much more that before stepping in there.

 

"Why don't you love me?!" Hyoseob shouts. Hyuk hears a slap. He hopes his brain waves reach Jiho's low frequency ones and he hears Hyuk mentally thanking him.

 

"I love you very much, baby boy." Hyuk answers in a calm tone. "I just love you much more when you're sober. Try to improve that."

 

"You two, isn't it time for you to leave?" Hyuk asks, walking past the couch where Hyoseob's lying down with his head on Jiho's lap, both of them on their phones, looking about ready to pass out, and to his kitchen, where he's planning on setting his day at least a little right with healthy breakfast.

 

"Why?"

 

"I've got a shoot at 7." Hyuk informs.

 

"Ah..." Jiho says and hums. "Okay."

 

It's not anywhere relatively close to okay.

 

Out of his fridge, he takes out a few things he'd normally put in a breakfast smoothie, though this time, he doesn't find the bowl of strawberries.

 

He looks over the counter seperating the kitchen and the living room to see Jiho munching on a strawberry, the bowl masterfully hidden between Jiho's side and the armrest of the couch.

 

"Jiho!" Hyuk shouts. This startles Jiho enough for him to jolt and drop the strawberry down onto Hyoseob's face, making his face scrunch up. Or maybe his face srunches up because of the strong sneeze which follows and makes Hyoseob sit up very suddenly with a lot of power.

 

Jiho stares at Hyoseob dully, mouth once again in an O. The situation seems way too animated to be real. Jiho still stares. Hyuk also stares. His jaw is, too, on the floor.

 

The way Hyoseob leans back down to lay onto Jiho's lap like this wasn't the most ridiculious thing to have ever happened in this apartment building, makes the two snap back to reality, though Jiho still seems as though he's still thinking about it, shaken.

 

Jiho picks up the strawberry which has rolled down Hyoseob's face and besides his thigh. Not thinking much of Hyuk, who's staring right at him - he drops it down and kicks it under the couch against his better judgement.

 

Hyuk decides that he doesn't want strawberries in his shake today, and it seems as though the whole day is worth scrapping and being restarted.

 

The blender starts doing it's thing, and the sound promps Jiho to sneak into the kitchen. The machine stops and the apartment goes quiet once again.

 

Hyuk turns to look how Hyoseob is, without Jiho, and finds him in the exact same position as before, just without a human body underneath his pretty head.

 

Hyuk loves that pretty head so much.

 

"You making us breakfast?" Jiho asks, leaning against the counter like a smartass.

 

Which he isn't.

 

"You already ate my berries." Hyuk says.

 

Meanwhile, Jiho opens a white cabinet and takes out three matching glasses.

 

"Untrue." He argues.

 

"I watched you kick one under the couch. Go fish it out and I'll think about it." Hyuk offers.

 

"My pride might keep me from getting breakfast, but at least feed Hyoseob." Jiho says with a predictable, prideful tone as if he were Robin Hood.

 

"Stop acting like you care about my boyfriend." Hyuk says, patiently filling all three glasses with the smoothie.

 

"He might also be my boyfriend in the future." Jiho says. The way he raises his eyebrow, taking two of the glasses, makes Hyuk wonder if it's a question.

 

He decides against it. But now, he's suspecting that Jiho isn't fully sober.

 

"This is a monogamous relationship." He says. His hands vagualy gesture to everything before picking up his glass. "This is a monogamous relationship." He makes himself repeat.

 

They walk into the living room where they demand Hyoseob to sit normally. Jiho hands him a glass and the two sit down beside him.

 

"It might not be forever." Jiho says, sipping on his drink. Hyoseob sips on his, his eyes barely open.

 

"I might be very down to have this conversation, but right now is an awkward time." Hyuk explains, because it is quite an awkward time.

 

Maybe sometime later he'll be very down to have this conversation. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but sometime.

 

Hyuk likes Jiho. He likes Jiho a lot. Jiho's funny and something else. Whatever.

 

"How so?" Jiho asks, looking at the black TV screen. Nobody bothered turning it on.

 

The screen seems much more interesting to Hyuk as well. He thinks why this is an awkward time without looking at Jiho.

 

Maybe because the third person is sitting just beside them, drunk off his ass.

 

Hyuk thinks not.

 

Hyuk thinks so, but he doesn't want to say exactly that.

 

So he formulates it to sound a little easier.

 

"Because it's not even 6AM yet." He says and takes a long sip of his drink, letting Jiho know the conversation is now over.

 

Though it isn't, he remembers. He glances at Jiho.

 

"When are you leaving?" Hyuk asks. "I leave in ten."

 

"Can we hang out here?" Jiho asks. Before Hyuk can answer with an 'absolutely not' Jiho starts talking again. "I'm too tired and and not sober enough to drive and Hyoseob's..."

 

"Call a cab." Hyuk says, standing up and taking the empty glasses of the two and taking them to the kitchen.

 

"Just once." Jiho asks.

 

Hyuk thinks about it. He doesn't need much thinking. He's already done too much of it.

 

"Fine. But my bed is off limits. Do whatever you want." He says, placing the glasses into the sink and going back to his room to change before leaving.

 

"Cool."

 

"Where is Hyuk going?" Hyoseob asks.

 

"Shooting." Jiho answers.

 

"Oh... Shooting's dangerous. He'll get hurt." Hyoseob talks. Jiho doesn't react. He's not too sure what kind of shooting Hyoseob means. "Let's go with."

 

"Just go to sleep, you." Jiho says, pushing Hyoseob down to lay on the couch.

 

"I want to go with Hyuk. What if he's going to Hyukwoo's place?"

 

"Where the fuck did you even get that idea from?" Jiho asks, annoyed. "Whose ass did you pull it out from? You talked about it earlier tonight, too."

 

"I was meaning to ask about that." Hyuk says, walking back into the room and going to the front door to put on his shoes.

 

"Hyuk, can we go too?"

 

"Absolutely not." Hyuk says, like he wanted to say to something else before.

 

"I want to go. Jiho, let's go." Hyoseob says, standing up. Jiho grabs onto his arm. He half-assedly tries to pull him down, though it only looks as if he's tugging at the sleeve of Hyoseob's sweater, sticking out of the jacket's sleeve.

 

"I already said yes to letting you two stay here. Don't push this." Hyuk says.

 

He checks himself out in the mirror one last time before leaving. Jiho whistles. Hyoseob whines a little more.

 

"Can we go? We'll just go for a drive." Jiho says. "We drop you off and I'll drive us back here." He offers.

 

"What is the fucking point of that?" Hyuk looks at him as if Jiho were an idiot. 

 

He was.

 

"Also, you're tipsy. If you crash my car, or get caught, we're all getting fucked up."

 

Hyoseob looks about ready to fall asleep standing up.

 

Jiho shrugs to answer.

 

He puts up a compelling argument.

 

"No." Hyuk shakes his head.

 

He's half way out the door when Hyoseob scurries to go pick up his shoes where he left them before and Jiho calmly walks over to his beautiful pair.

 

Hyuk watches Jiho whisper compliments for a few seconds, before realizing this isn't ending well, and deciding it to be a good idea to run to the elevator before they catch up.

 

He runs out the door and through the long corridor. He pushes the elevator's button, but it isn't on this floor.

 

It takes a bit to wait for it to get onto a high floor.

 

Another minute later they're standing in the lift, pushing a button for the first undergound level, to the parking lot.

 

Hyuk hides his face in his hands. He wants to cancel this whole day out.

 

On the way down, Jiho nudges Hyuk. Hyuk doesn't react. "Is it really alright like this?" Jiho asks.

 

"No, it's not!" He shouts with his soft voice. "Shouldn't I be the one asking that?" Hyuk asks, mockingly, fuming. Jiho's suddenly so sure of his faults. "Shit dude, I hope that that it's alright."

 

They go to the car pretty quietly.

 

Hyuk considers Hyoseob sneezing three times to be pretty quiet.

 

Though it does startle a poor woman who's also trying to get to her car.

 

"Wonder what she's up to so early in the morning." Jiho wonders aloud, speedwalking to match Hyuk.

 

"Don't just leave Hyoseob to trail behind." Hyuk scolds. "He'll get himself under the creepy lady's car's tires or something." Hyuk sighs, clearly very annoyed and still angry. He walks back a bit to grab ahold of his boyfriend and pull him towards a waiting Jiho.

 

"I still wonder where she's going." Jiho says, shrugging, pocketing his hands like he didn't really care about her much, but he knew Hyuk knows him better than that.

 

Hyuk does know him better than that. He also can't say he's not curious about her as well. It's the first time seeing her on this very secure parking lot. So early in the morning, too.

 

Though it's not that strange, Hyuk supposes. There's no way he knows all the people living in this building. But her car is also very unfamiliar. A white Buick Enclave.

 

He eyes her suspiciously once and thinks about her all the way to his car.

 

The trip to Hyuk's car is very successful. As soon as they reach it, the door to the backseat is open, Hyoseob pushed in. He seems to be catching a cold, so Hyuk very lovingly wraps him in a blanket he keeps in here for emergencies.

 

That, and that Hyoseob had a little more resistance against his movements, which, would hopefully render him powerless. Jiho sits in the front seat and straps himself in, Hyuk following to do the same.

 

He drives them out the parking lot.

 

 

 

It's quiet until Jiho's body springs up.

 

Hyuk side-eyes him in question. Jiho doesn't seem to notice, as he's too busy staring out the window.

 

"What is it?" Hyuk asks.

 

"The woman..." Jiho talks as if he's not too sure about it. "Her car is behind us." He says, still intently watching the little side mirror. "You think she's following us?"

 

"We're still in the city. We'll lose her soon." Hyuk says, bored.

 

"I should've brushed my teeth at Hyuk's place..." Hyoseob says from the back seat, where he's still laying down, his knees at a very awkward and a seeming uncomfortable angle.

 

"Shit, seriously." Jiho agrees. "We're going to the shooting spot. If anyone sees us, we'll have to greet them."

 

"I'm not ready to greet anybody!" Hyoseob cries. "My hair is a mess!"

 

A single tear rolls down his cheek.

 

Jiho's head is in his hands. He didn't think this far. Neither did Hyuk. He's not about to bring two drunk people to a singer's MV shoot. Everyone'll wring all three of them out.

 

And at least one can act sober, though he still smells like booze. The other one's a lost cause. He should just go live in Mexico. Break off all relationships. Change his name to Jesus Despacito.

 

Hyuk nods to himself.

 

He won't offer that name. He's keeping that all to himself.

 

 

 

"What was the deal with Hyukwoo, anyway?" Hyuk asks, still curious about it. His thirst for answers continues not getting quenched for another agonizing minute.

 

Not that it's a big deal. Hyuk could care less about it.

 

He just doesn't like when his boyfriend needlessly worries.

 

"I've no idea. I didn't say anything to him, if you're wondering." Jiho says, trying to get all of the suspicion off his back.

 

"I listened to your song with Hyukwoo." Hyoseob says from the backseat.

 

"Alright?" Hyuk says, confused.

 

"Alright. That's settled then." Hyoseob says, carefree.

 

"What?" Hyuk asks. "That's it? That's all?" He asks. He looks at Hyoseob nod through the rear view mirror. "That was all you were worried about." He says to make sure.

 

Hyoseob nods in his cacoon again.

 

"What about Jiho? I've had duets with him. We were on Show Me The Money together. And you choose to worry over Hyukwoo?"

 

"Yeah, well Jiho's a pussy." Hyoseob answers from his blanket burrito.

 

"Fuck off, dude." Jiho slumps in his seat.

 

"You and Hyukwoo are friends." Hyuk says.

 

"So? Hyukwoo has a great sense in men." Hyoseob says, calm.

 

"Hyukwoo is very straight." Hyuk at least thinks so.

 

"Whatever." Hyoseob says and Hyuk can practically hear him roll his eyes.

 

 

 

A few minutes later Jiho pipes up again.

 

"Dude, not to freak you out, but she's still following us." Jiho says, pointing at his window like Hyuk could just look at it. Instead, he looks at his, and surely, she's right there, a car behind and a lane to the side.

 

"Still don't think she's following us?" Jiho asks.

 

"She's not following us." Hyuks says. "People sometimes go places. Surprising, right?"

 

"Don't kid me. She's been trailing behind us for half an hour."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"I guess she's going somewhere." Hyuk shrugs.

 

Jiho srunches up his eyebrows and pinches at the bridge of his nose.

 

"I'm so fucking wasted." He moans and rubs his face, changing the subject. He turns to look at Hyuk. Hyuk would turn to look at him as well, if he weren't supposed to be looking at the road. "I want to die." Jiho informs him.

 

"That can totally be arranged after today's happenings. I'd also like for you to die." Hyuk says. "Wait."

 

Jiho hums. Hyuk has to physically control himself not to step on the breaks.

 

"If you're wasted, how are you driving this car later?" Hyuk asks, clearly nervous.

 

Jiho decides to calm him down. He doesn't like it when his friend is nervous.

 

"A future problem for the future me." He says in the most calming tone he can do. Not surprisingly, that does little to make Hyuk relax.

 

Hyuk looks like he's about ready to burst into tears. He controls himself though, because Hyoseob is soundly sleeping on the backseat and he doesn't want to wake him up.

 

 

 

They turn onto a road through a forest. Their destination isn't that far. A closed off railway, it's just 15 minutes away.

 

"Hyuk..." Jiho words, quiet.

 

Hyuk looks out his window. The same car, but this time, they're all alone and surrounded by trees.

 

"You think this is the end?" Jiho asks.

 

"I'd..." Hyuk doesn't know what to say. Jiho's getting to him. Unnoticeably, he speeds up.

 

"Dude, fucking floor it." Jiho says, lightly slapping Hyuk's shoulder. "I'm too young to die."

 

"We're all the same age."

 

"...As I said." Jiho turns to look out his window again.

 

Hyuk's nervous. He's not sure what to do. Driving school didn't teach him about this.

 

But he's a pretty reasonable and chill person.

 

That idea prompts him to start slowing his car down in the middle of the empty two lane road.

 

(Empty, except for his and the murderous woman's cars.)

 

"Okay, Jiho. The shooting spot is just up ahead. What do we do?" Hyuk asks, driving slower.

 

"Step on it. She's going to kill us."

 

"What are we doing about you two?"

 

"She's going to skin us."

 

"What about-"

 

"Our white skin is going to make lovely armchairs and-"

 

Hyuk almost stops the car completely. As suspected, the big white car zips past, going forward.

 

Hyuk heaves a sigh of releaf, suddenly very glad he gets to live another day.

 

Hoping that another day will be better than the present one.

 

It'd be really fucking depressing if today were Hyuk's last day. The mere thought of that makes him feel alive and celebrate life.

 

"As I said-" He starts.

 

"Shut up." Jiho lifts up a finger, his head hanging low. "I need to... get over this."

 

"You know this was all fucking you. Spooking out because of whatever. Chill." Hyuk says, almost teasing.

 

He'd be teasing, if he wasn't admitedly freaking out inside as well.

 

"I am very chill. You have no idea how chill I am right now. I'm so chill, a corpse could rub my thigh sensually and freeze its finger off."

 

Hyuk sits there for a minute while Jiho breathes heavily by his side, the car stopped in the middle of the road.

 

It's fine as long as there isn't any traffic. Hyuk needs to think. This is a very stupid situation. He blames it all on Jiho. And Hyoseob's cuteness. Also himself. 

 

Mostly himself. For letting himself be wrapped up in all of this.

 

God, Hyuk's a fucking joke.

 

"Okay." He nods. "Okay. I'll find the car an inning somewhere closer to the shooting spot. I'll park it there and go to the spot from there. You two can sleep in the car."

 

"Sounds like a good plan as any other." Jiho says, placing his forehead against the cool window.

 

Hyuk's surprised at how easy it actually is. It's as though he finds a clearing especially made for his car. It's relatively far off the main road, so the two are probably not getting found as easily by bad people. 

 

The sounds of metal shit clinking and people shouting tells Hyuk he won't have to go far.

 

As soon as the car stops and Hyuk's door click open, Hyoseob sits up as if he wasn't sleeping just two seconds ago.

 

"Are we there yet?" He asks, rubbing his eyes.

 

"I'm leaving." Hyuk tells him, still sitting in his seat. He sees Jiho sitting beside him, very alert and ready to wrestle Hyoseob if he's thinking of doing something stupid again, watching them through the reflection of the passenger door's window.

 

"Kiss." Hyoseob asks.

 

Not wanting any more bullshit, Hyuk strains his neck to turn his head over his shoulder for Hyoseob to kiss.

 

It's a short peck Hyuk doesn't want to make longer, because Hyoseob's breath smells worse than a public toilet. 

 

Hyoseob still tries though, and Hyuk's too weak to tell Hyoseob no this time, so they kiss there for a good half of a minute.

 

"See you guys." Hyuk says, finally leaving the car, remembering to take his phone. Jiho waves at him, his back still turned to him. He reclines the seat as far as he can without forgetting to leave some space for Hyoseob, who falls back down, and curls up into a ball.

 

 

 

Couple minutes later, Hyuk walks into the open field and towards his manager with few minutes to spare. The manager's talking to the director. The director praises Hyuk's diligence, as he's so early. The shoot doesn't begin until 8, he tells him.

 

Hyuk shoots his manager a look, though they're both already halfway to different people they're going to politely bow to.

 

Hyuk lets himself be taken away by the stylists. His car still sits on his mind. He's worried about that. He's got a real bad feeling about that.

 

Thinking about cars, it brings his attention to a parking lot further away, where it seems to be the spot for the cars of staff who didn't come here by the large bus parked there. 

 

He wonders if anyone would notice if he were to disappear for a bit now and go get his car parked besides the staff's.

 

He decides it to be a bad idea. The stylists wouldn't be happy about Hyuk going off either.

 

He looks at the parking lot again and takes notice of a familiar white car.

 

He chooses to ignore the fact he's ever seen it, and he's very much ready to ignore every questioning look the woman Hyuk's quite _not_ aquinted with shoots him.

 

 

 

The shoot gets done pretty quickly today. By 5PM they're all done. They're going to a different location tomorrow, but for today - Hyuk's a free man.

 

He's happy because of another good working day, but his happiness suddenly drains when he goes back to where his car is supposed to be hidden and doesn't find it where he's left it.

 

Hyuk doesn't worry about very bad things - there's no way the thing got towed or stolen with two large dudes in it.

 

But this is still very not good. Hyuk tries to not think about all the eleven dozen ways that it can go wrong.

 

The only way this can go worse is that he gets stranded.

 

So with that thought, he runs back to the MV shooting set so fast, he's sure Usain Bolt would be slightly impressed.

 

He finds his manager chatting up a pretty stylist. That dog.

 

Hyuk, very calmly walks over to him, who looks as confused as the stylist because Hyuk's already said his goodbyes and he shoudn't be on set anymore. 

 

He leans down to his manager, and, with a very composed tone, whispers,

 

"Can I catch a ride?"

 

 

 

"Are you going to tell me what happened to your car, or is that just not happening?" His manager asks, driving the car.

 

Hyuk sits in the passenger seat, looking through the window and watching the scenery change as they're on their way back to Seoul.

 

"It's a long story." Hyuk says, not deeming it worth of sharing.

 

"We've got time." The manager says, and his tone is soft. Hyuk would be fine with it, if he didn't know the owner of that voice is annoyed deep down.

 

So very annoyed with Hyuk.

 

Hyuk knows he isn't his favorite person.

 

And he doesn't blame him for that.

 

"It includes Zico and Crush." Hyuk says. The manager seems put off. Not surprising.

 

"Do I want to hear the rest of that story?"

 

"I think they stole my car and broke into my home." Hyuk says. He isn't lying, that's probably what's happening.

 

"That's... Unrelatable."

 

 

 

As soon as Hyuk gets into his lift he realizes that at this moment, he only has his phone and a crumpled ten thousand won bill to his name, as he's left his wallet in his car, and the car was nowhere to be found on this lot. Even the key to his apartment is in his wallet.

 

Though he still can get into his apartment just fine with the code. He just generally doesn't feel safe with Hyoseob or Jiho holding the key to his home in their grimey grips.

 

So he decides to call Hyoseob.

 

(Only because Jiho doesn't pick up.)

 

Hyoseob though, he picks up on the second ring.

 

"Hyoseob, my keys!" Hyuk shouts.

 

"I have 'em." Hyoseob answers, sounding all too happy and smug. 

 

"What about my car?"

 

"Jiho's got it." Hyoseob answers, easy.

 

"Did the two of you just split my possesions between yourselves?"

 

"I mean... I've already got you, so I'm the winner between us either way." Hyoseob says. Hyuk cringes hard enough to end the call. Instead, he texts. 

 

_i'm at my door. hurry up_

 

 

 

Hyuk finds this to be a good opportunity to go to the coffee shop downstairs to get himself a surprisingly very good milkshake, since he's not ready to relax yet completely, with Hyoseob on his way.

 

He takes around fifteen minutes to go to the cute little coffee shop on the other side of the street and come back up.

 

This time, he finds Hyoseob there. A little less tattered, hair clean and smelling nice in general. Hyuk guesses Hyoseob smells like Hyoseob and not alcohol now, after taking a shower, so he probably smells really nice.

 

He reaches out his hand, the key in it. Hyuk walks over to it, glaring all the way from the lift to his Hyoseob.

 

Hyuk can't help but to answer Hyoseob's bright smile with one of his own, slightly less happy one.

 

Because he's still very super pissed.

 

He gives Hyoseob a quick kiss, too afraid to kiss in the hall when there can be people walking around. But Hyoseob's scent is still so very inviting.

 

But Hyuk has self-control. Not a whole lot but he has some. Hyoseob on the other hand, the single kiss they have just shared gets him hooked. He tries to subtly run his hand up and down Hyuk's waist and hip while Hyuk's fumbling with the keys to unlock the door.

 

He really doesn't want to use the code in front of Hyoseob.

 

"This was actually an elaborate ruse to get you to invite me out." Hyoseob breathes out, giggly.

 

Hyuk guesses the high of complete black out drunkness is wearing out and Hyoseob is slowly climbed down the bar to his normal drunk. Right now he seems to be pretty okay.

 

"Don't you have a monster hangover right now?" Hyuk asks, because it seems like he's pretty okay. He probably isn't pretty okay at all.

 

Hyoseob takes notice of the plastic cup in Hyuk's hand. He turns the straw to his side and leans down to take a sip of whatever's inside. Hyuk lets him. He's not mad enough not to share his happiness with his beloved Hyoseob.

 

He hums with approval once he tastes it.

 

"I do, but you just cure it so magically." Hyoseob says with a smirk, so proud of his dumb pickup line.

 

"Okay..." Hyuk looks at Hyoseob. He nods to himself. "Yeah, okay, we can go out. Just wait a sec, I have to powder my nose or whatever."

 

"Want me to wait inside?" Hyoseob asks.

 

"No." Hyuk says and closes the door with an identical beep he got when he unlocked it. He goes to sit on the couch with a very relieved sigh, placing his milkshake on the glass coffee table, along with his keys.

 

He pulls out his phone out of his back pocket. He finds Hyoseob's number.

 

He generously types out a message so Hyoseob wouldn't have to wait forever.

 

_go home before you embarass yourself_

It reads.

 

A ding of a recieved message echoes throughout the hall. Even Hyuk hears it.

 

Relaxation at last.

 

Hyoseob hits the door once.

 

"Hyuk!"

 

_Relaxation at last._

**Author's Note:**

> hyoseob's caller id picture is [this one](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/319403798555175827/)  
> and hyuk's ringtone is [this!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=poUghz3RMHI)  
> ((once again, i very sneakily sneak in a song. might as well make it a tradition at this point.))


End file.
